Drago Yuki
Drago Yuki is a supporting protagonist in Storymasterb's fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Seven Spirits. In the fanfic, he is the grandson of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX protagonist, Judai Yuki, and a friend to the story's protagonist, Julian Mikuro. He also acts as Julian's rival due to their opposing ideas of what justice should be, and their differing ideals. Personality Drago is in some ways similar to his grandfather, the greatest similarity personality-wise is his use of the phrase 'that was a fun duel' after ending a duel, an allusion to his grandfather's catchphrase 'gotcha! That was a fun duel'. He also shares Judai's somewhat light-hearted demanor and loyalty to his friends. However, there are notable differences, Drago is a much more serious and stern person, and considers Duel Monsters his tool to punish injustice. He is a thoughtful, intelligent young man with a dream of a world where everyone is content and there is no need for anyone to commit a crime, and he believes that justice should be used only to punish those who overstep the line of the law, not to deter others from the same path. This causes him to clash with Julian on occasion, as the latter believes justice to be a deterrent and that crime should cease to exist becuase of the threat of retribution. Part of Drago's more grim, serious attitude comes from his active compromise with and use of the power of Haou, the Supreme King who once controlled Judai and committed great atrocities across the Dark World. As such, Drago sometimes lapses into a more ruthless, cruel persona when he gives in more fully to this darker side of himself in order to achieve victory. In this persona, he tends to speak in a cruel, derogatory manner to his opponents, and uses card effects with the intention of laying waste to their playing fields, displaying his own power more openly than usual. Description Drago appears similar to his grandfather, with hair in a similar style and of the same brown color. However, his eyes are golden, the same color as those of the Supreme King, and his skin is of a darker tan than Judai's. He wears a crimson Osiris Red blazer, handed down from his grandfather to his father and so to him over the years, over a black shirt and black jeans trimmed in white. His Duel Disk is identical to that used by Judai as the Supreme King, black with golden trim, a main body similar in design to a beetle's shell with a crimson eye-like gem for a Life Point counter, and five saw-like blades which align to form the card panel when activated. When dueling against criminals as a vigilante, Drago wears a black Riding Suit modelled after the Supreme King's armor, with a jagged claw-like spine on each shoulder, and riding boots tipped by claw-like protusions, a single claw-like spur extending from each heel. His helmet has a regal demon theme, built like a crown with three spikes going backwards from the helmet, and a golden visor shaped like a fanged mouth. His D-Wheel is similarly designed to the Disk, with the same color scheme and similar gems adorning the headlights and wheel-hubs. It is a sleek model with jagged fins on each side for balance, shell-like armor surrounding Drago when riding, and the console has a demonic theme of fangs and bat-wings on the monitor. The D-Wheel is a hybrid model, and so Drago can attach his Duel Disk to it. Decks Drago runs an [[w:c:YuGiOh:Evil Heroes|'Evil Hero']] Deck based around the cards used by his grandfather as the Supreme King. The Deck focuses around using the basic Elemental Heroes with the Spell Cards "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling" to Fusion Summon Fiend-Type Evil Hero Fusion Monster with effects more powerful than those of their Elemental Hero counterparts. He also makes use of various support cards for the Elemental Heroes, such as "O - Oversoul" and "Hero Signal", and Evil Hero support cards such as "Infernal Impact", along with Hero support cards such as Legacy of a Hero and Hero's Guard. His cards include a variety of ways to continually recover and search Dark Fusion and Dark Calling, such as "Altar of Restoration" and "Infernal Alchemy". He has somehow gained access to Speed Spell counterparts of Dark Fusion and Dark Calling, allowing use of the Evil Heroes in Riding Duels. Summon Chants (To be included) Trivia *Drago's name is actually a nickname, which is derived from a Bakugan Battle Brawlers character of the same name, as when Storymasterb began to lay out his plans for the fanfic series, he was interested in the Bakugan series at the time. Despite losing interest in the series, Drago's name stuck for him, and so was used throughout. Drago's true name is never mentioned, as he himself never uses it. *Drago's surname is derived from his grandfather, and has multiple meanings, among which are "courage" and "snow". Storymasterb used it partly with those two meanings in mind, alluding to how Drago is courageous, but can be "cold as snow" at times. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists